chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Chawosaurian direct election
<-Special Election +''' 2024/''2029''-> The '''Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 is an incoming major election following the 2017 Special Election. On March 15, 2018, Timothy Max Roosevelt II became the Nominee-elect of the Communist Party. It is widely and obviously likely that Timothy II will win the 2019 Election in a possible wave election. On March 18, 2018, after facing a legal backlash for attempting to block the Communist Party's certification of the Communist Party Primaries, DKA announced his decision not to run for reelection. During and after the 2018 Communist Party Convention, the Chawallian Communist Party permanently demised and Timothy Max Roosevelt II became the nominee of the Chawosaurian Communist Party. On June 11, 2018, former prime minister, Shang J. Parker, and incumbent Comrade Senator, Cosgrove W. Roosevelt, announced their candidacies for the office of Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria, a position being held by Degotoga K. Atagulkalu until December 31, 2019. On June 15, 2018, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's great-nephew, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII, one of Chawosauria's most famous aristocrats, announced his run for the Supreme Leader of Chawosauria to replace DKA as both Supreme Leader and the potential candidate for the Chawosaurian Democratic Party. Johnathan VII is confronted by widespread substantial criticism for being an alleged-Christian running for to be the Supreme Leader of the Empire of Chawosauria. In this election, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII and Timothy Max Roosevelt II are first cousins twice removed, and Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII and Cosgrove W. Roosevelt are second cousins once removed, Timothy Max Roosevelt II is the uncle of Cosgrove W. Roosevelt. this is actually the first election where all major political candidates are genetically related. On June 18, 2018, on the issue of the Trump Administration's family separation policy, the Communist Party has officially accused the Donald J. Trump Administration and the United States Republican Party of ordering ICE and other U.S. law enforcement engaging in deportation of illegal immigrants to engage in child molestation of undocumented immigrant children while locking them up in detention camps and hiding the evidence of child sexual abuse from the American People, the Capitalist Parties have accused the U.S. Republican Party of secretly engaging in child prostitution of illegal immigrant children in exchange for campaign money for the 2020 U.S. Presidential Election to get Trump reelected. These false conspiracy theories are a way for the Communists and the Capitalists to boost their ratings by appealing to public opinion on Donald Trump and Conservatives in Chawosauria. As a result of widely heavy intense backlash over the family separation policy, Trump was forced to reverse his family separation policy on June 20, 2018. Background Degotoga K. Atagulkalu is the Reigning Emperor of Chawosauria since 2017]] Degotoga K. Atagulkalu is the reigning Emperor of Chawosauria, DKA had been reigning since February 24, 2017, winning the 2017 Special Election in a surprise victory, and winning also more power. A Moderate Socialist, DKA appealed to the Windsor Brand of the Socialist Movement in Chawosauria and opposing the Timothy Brand of Socialism. DKA is despised by Communists, Conservatives, and Classical Liberals. As a Social Democrat, he defended Universal Healthcare, Universal Education, Public Transportation, and eventually Environmentalism. Forced to focus on the Civil War over the Great Blackout, which it's also threatening to destroy Chawosauria. DKA began the Arsenals of Socialism stimulus package to transform Chawosauria into a Scandinavian-like nation. Kinda helping DKA's popularity. With Timothy Max Roosevelt II winning the Communist primaries in a surprise turnout, DKA is unlikely to run again in 2019, despite ironically DKA defeated Timothy II by 3 million votes in the 2017 Special Election. Demise of the Chawallian Communist Party During and after the 2018 Communist Party Conventions, the Chawallian Communist Party broke up into four Socialist parties, splitting the Socialist electorate, the former members of the Communist Party either founded or realigned to the Chawosaurian Communist Party, Chawallian People's Workers' Party, Chawosaurian Blazkowican Party, and the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party. Great Patriotic War (Civil War) Since 2016, Chawosauria was in the midst of Civil War between the Chawallians and the Chawmanians supposedly but ended up becoming a war between Chawosauria and the Christian Crusaders. The Christian Crusaders founded the Empire of Bismarckia out of the Chawosaurian European Parliament in retaliation to the results of the 2017 French Presidential Election and began to push Chawosauria's power and influence backward but this threatened to backfire when Chawosauria is starting to recover their military strength and pushed the Christian Theocrats backward with Operation Napoleon. Aristocratic Inbreeding Controversy The Capitalists' aristocratic donors, the Montgomeries, the Bismarcks, the Schwartz, the Brunswicks, and the Websters have been exposed of performing cousin inbreeding to maintain their aristocratic bloodline. These families are funding the campaigns of the incumbent Capitalist government to keep the Communists out of power, the worst controversy was the Michael and Michelle Schwartz controversy, where they were born from uncle-niece inbreeding, and because they were deformed, and they lacked intelligence, they became actual slaves to the Montgomery family, one of the main aristocratic donors of the Capitalist politicians running for reelection. Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII announced his candidacy for Supreme Leader of Chawosauria, his candidacy became the subject and center of controversy because of his history of political, financial, and sexual corruption, and rumors spreading in Chawosauria that he is a Christian, Christianity is socially unacceptable in Chawosaurian Society. Previous Election On December 31, 2017, Incumbent Emperor, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, won a third term but seemingly won big, DKA won 152 countries, and won the popular by 3 million votes. Defeating Timothy Max Roosevelt II on the second try, DKA was able to pick up support from Anarchists, Libertarians, and Isolationists. Appealing to Nationalism. DKA crushed much of the Soviet Firewall, and was able to win the critical nation of Brazil, the first Capitalist politician to do so. By winning Millennials, Nationalists, Isolationists, Libertarians, and Anarchists, as well as Socialists, Progressives, and a series of Left-Wingers, with some Conservatives, DKA created a coalition of unity against a common Communist enemy. Political Parties and Candidates Communist Ticket The Chawallian Communist Party won by a nail bitter in the 2017 Special Election, but the largest party in the Parliament, but not the Congress. On March 16, 2018, the primaries finished with Timothy Max Roosevelt II winning the primaries in a landslide, carrying that landslide victory in an upset turnout. The opponents of the Communist Party attempted to exempt themselves from the election but were not legally allowed to do so. The Non-Communists were trapped into a corner with an unescapable incoming Communist Victory going to slap the Non-Communists in the face. Candidates Primary The Primary began on March 3, 2018. Timothy II has energized the Communist base to vote in large turnouts, and very likely that one candidate might surrender. Timothy Max Roosevelt II won the primaries on March 15, 2018, in a surprise turnout, DKA and his non-Communist allies were shocked and scared that the Communist base is rising against the Anti-Communist Government (2018-2019) and DKA feeling that running in 2019 would not be a good idea. Immediately after Timothy II won the Communist Primary, over 90% of Incumbent Anti-Communist politicians in Chawosauria announced their retirement. DKA blew up in anger and went to his room, DKA woke up and was asked was he still angry, DKA could not recall last night, this could be one of DKA's mental problems, raising the possibility of Brain Cancer because he complained of headaches and vomiting. Each Continent began preparing for the voting. The Communists energized their base. More voter turnouts increased big. On March 13, 2018, Timothy Max Roosevelt II landslided his Communist opponents in landslide victories in huge historic turnouts. Timothy II's total votes as of March 13, 2018, winning 709 Million votes, was nearly 200 Million votes bigger than his 2017 general election votes, which was 532 Million. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's Illegal Attempt to block Primary Certification see: ''DKA"s Attempt to Undermine the Certification of the 2018 Communist Party Primaries'' On March 17, 2018, DKA came under fire for calling the National Committee of the Communist Party to tell them not to certify the results of the Primaries in the Communist Convention, which it's illegal under Chawosaurian Law, it is considered "election meddling" and is punishable under 5 years of federal prison. National Communist Party Convention ''2018 Communist Party National Convention'' The Communist Party Convention took place on between March 23-31, 2018, the convention nominated Timothy Max Roosevelt II as the nominee. The Chawallian Communist Party dissolved and the convention created the Chawosaurian Communist Party, which alienated the Chawallian faction of the Communist Party, they stormed the convention and left the convention and joined the Chawallian People's Workers' Party. Communist Manifesto Blazkowican Ticket As part of the Demise of the Chawallian Communist Party, an old Communist, Leszczynski Blazkowics, announced his candidacy for the Monarchy and created his own party, the Chawosaurian Blazkowican Party on April 7, 2018. Candidates Blazkowics is the only candidate running his own party's nomination. Primary Blazkowics with no surprise won the nomination for his party, winning the votes far bigger than the Communist Party, showing how big the Socialist Electorate really is in Chawosauria. Blazkowican Revolution The Blazkowicans at the Blazkowican Party National Convention stormed the convention to support Blazkowics and his movement. The convention was held on April 28, 2018, and unanimously nominated Blazkowics as the candidate. Blazkowican Manifesto The Blazkowicans has completed their platform as of June 10, 2018. Chawallian People's Workers Party Ticket Candidates Primary National Convention During June 26, - July 3, 2018, the Chawallian People's Workers' Party national convention took place. Shang J. Parker was affirmed as the nominee. Chawallian People's Workers Party Manifesto Social Democratic Ticket 'Candidates' Primary National Convention Social Democratic Manifesto Green Party Ticket 'Candidates' Primary National Convention 'Green Manifesto' Democratic Ticket 'Candidates' Primary National Convention Democratic Manifesto Electoral System Voter Eligibility ' A Chawosaurian Comrade (Citizen) must be over 16-years of age, cannot be part of a minority group community, cannot be a Roman Catholic, cannot be Jewish, cannot be other Christian, or any religious affiliation not related to Atheism. Chawosaurians must speak Latin in order to vote, Chawosaurians must be male to vote, Chawosaurians must be Heterosexual and Cisgender to vote (LGBTQIA Human Rights Act does not protect Gay, Lesbian, Bisexual and Transgender voting rights''). Chawosaurians cannot be immigrants (legal or illegal) to vote. Minority Groups are not protected by the Civil Rights Act of 2017 from discrimination by the Chawosaurian Electoral System. '''Political Party System Chawosauria is a mandatory multi-party state. Chawosauria also allows Independents to run for office as well. Despite Chawosauria's Anti-Gay Rules against Gays voting, Chawosauria allows Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals, and Transgenders running for office, many of them often get elected depending on their political views. Opinion Polls This is the first election in the History of Chawosaurian Politics where opinion polls are being practiced. General Election Campaign Issues Chawosaurian Civil War see: Chawosaurian Civil War The Chawosaurian Civil War was not going so well for Chawosauria, the Bismarckians have defeated the Chawosaurians in most battles, the Chawosaurians under the leadership of DKA has lost a devastating margin of land. DKA was given much a blame and DKA's approval ratings have fallen also. Great Blackout see: Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal see: Poseidon Blowout and Oil-spill Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism see: Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters. Christianity Christianity is a major serious taboo in Chawosauria and is even a crime. Christianity is constantly meant with confrontation and condemnation from society. There are no political parties or politicians who have open positive views on Christianity, some have hatreds for Christianity and Christians as well, others are silent and refuse to address the hardships and discrimination that Chawosaurian Christians face on a day-by-day basis. Universal Healthcare, Social Care, and Welfare The Degotoga K. Atagulkalu administration, through the Arsenals of Socialism. The Universal Healthcare Amendment is unexpectedly a successful program, among the parties, DKA's Democratic Party opposes it because of massive government intervention and spending, as the party is shifting right, which threatened those Chawosaurians who are living under this plan, while those who are not living under this plan, were furious with the Capitalists' desire to repeal it. Voters deeply fear that the Capitalists' healthcare plans would be similar to Trumpcare. or Obamacare. Incest and Inbreeding Chawosaurians don't really care about Inbreeding or Incest, but the debate on rather or not it should be legal or not continues. In January 2018, the Chawosaurian Supreme Court legalized Incest, although the penalty for incest was wiped out in the 1960s. No political party has a position on incest. Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu DKA's popularity continues to sink April to July of 2018, his sexuality became the matter of controversy since July of 2018, his handling of the Great Patriotic War raised questions over his fitness and lack of preparedness. Another problem with DKA's personal life is that he's a mad alcoholic. DKA was criticized by the Communist Party for being a "disheveled drunk" a new political term being used in Chawosauria originated from the aftermath of the 2017 U.S. Alabama Senate Special Election, the term was first used by Republican Congressman, Peter King, in reference to Steve Bannon, the man who thought he could leverage the Republicans to support Trump's populist agenda or Bannon would recruit Right-Wing Populists to primary Establishment Republican Incumbents and have them replaced in order to have Trump's populist agenda implemented, Bannon promoted Roy Moore, but in a Red State where Trump won in a landslide, Bannon got Senator Luther Strange primaried because of Strange's elitist background. Bannon's gamble backfired when Southern Democrat Doug Jones struck the world in exciting shock and it was because Bannon devided up the State's dominant Conservative Electorate. Political Parties Theme Songs This is the first election where campaigns have theme songs of their choice. Battleground States The United States, the former Soviet Union, and Southern Africa are the states that both the Communists and Capitalists must win a supermajority or majority of them to win the monarchy. The Communists need to at least win the United States and the former Soviet Union to capture the monarchy, and the Capitalists need to keep both the United States and the former Soviet Union in the Millennial Firewall to keep the monarchy in Capitalist hands. The Communists must make the electoral map look like the map of the April 2017 federal election map, while the Capitalists need to make the electoral map look at least like the December 2017 special election map. Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of 2019 The Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election of 2019 is an incorporated election in the 2019 Federal Election. This is where the President of the Chawosaurian Comrade Council or Comrade President is elected. The Electoral College and Popular Vote of this election will be located in the United States. The Incumbent Comrade President is Johnathan Montgomery and he announced he would not run for a fourth term. On April 18, 2018, the Chawosaurian Government rescheduled the comrade election tobe on October 31, 2019, on Halloween Day Incumbent Comrade President .Category:Critical Election Category:Chawosaurian Revolution